Mighty Animals
Mighty Animals is an American animated television series that aired on ABC and the syndicated programming block The Disney Afternoon, the last show produced by the block, in the fall of 2002. Twenty-six episodes were produced in total. The series most recently aired on Toon Disney but was removed from schedules in November 2004. Story In another universe exists a planet populated entirely by humanoid animals. Dubbed "Animal World" by its inhabitants, it is an icy planet, perfectly suited to the Animals' favorite pastime, hockey. For the citizens of Animals, hockey was not simply a sport, but a way of life, occupying virtually every aspect of day-to-day existence. Legend has it that centuries ago, during an invasion by a reptilian race called Saurians, a duck named Drake DuCaine became the planet's savior over the Saurians' Overlords. The legend tells that DuCaine did so with a high-tech goalie mask. With it, DuCaine sent the Saurians to a mysterious "Dimensional Limbo". Characters Main * Wayne Flash (Voiced by: Michael Rapaport) He is a Hedgehog. Saved by Canard back on Animal World, he is the leader of the Animals on and off the ice. At first reluctant to take charge after Canard fell, he eventually comes to accept the role of leadership. As a hockey player in space fantasy universe. * Noah Flash (Voiced by: Jeffrey Garcia) He is a Hedgehog. Wayne's younger brother, who initially was not intended to be part of Canard's resistance. However, Wayne Canard take Nosedive with them by quoting "If you want me, then my brother's part of the deal." Once they reach Earth, Nosedive becomes an official member of the team, both on the hockey team and the crime fighting team. He is by far the team's most impulsive and immature member, similar to Michelangelo of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. * Daniel Bell (Voiced by: Rob Paulsen) He is a Rabbit. A notorious jewel thief on Animal World Daniel changed his ways to battle Lord Bennett. Daniel has used a Power Blaster in some episodes, but he mainly uses a golden sword called a Power Rod (or sometimes just a 'saber'). He also carries lock picks and a grappling hook attached to his wrist. He is the team's center, and his jersey number is 13. His character design is based on Hideki Sonoda from the Japanese animated series Matchless Raijin-Oh. * Madeline Ball (Voiced by: Grey DeLisle) She is a cat. Madeline who is well-learned in Animal World's version of the martial arts, although most of the time she is content with just using a Power Blaster. She has a sharp tongue and usually directs it towards Nosedive's immature acts, or anything that she feels is "out of line." * Taylor Valentine (Voiced by: Candi Milo) She is a bird. The Animals' resident genius who is often the one turned to for advice, even by Wayne. She is good with mechanics and uses the Omnitool on her wrist with many of her projects. Despite her intellect, she has bad allergies (including an ironic allergy to feathers, with the result that she constantly sounds like she has a cold), lacks confidence, has a gentler personality, and is not as good a fighter as the other animals. She makes up for this with her good common sense and wry humor. According to herself, her middle name is Gertrude. * Chris Hacker (Voiced by: Kevin Michael Richardson) He is a Sea lion. A large super-strong member of the group with a Zen-like philosophy. Unlike the stereotype of strong people, Grin is wise and doesn't let his anger cloud his judgment. He rarely uses weapons in battle, relying on his wisdom and strength instead. * Christopher Tackman (Voiced by: Mark DeCarlo) He is a polar bear. Christopher Tackman was Wayne's best friend, and the only remaining survivor of the Resistance from Animal World. He was the original leader and team captain of the Mighty Animals. Human allies * Patrick Ableman (Voiced by: Chris Parnell) The Animals' manager when they are being an ice hockey team. Patrick rather have the team do dangerous or stupid promotional gimmicks and autograph signings with fans than having them save the world over hero work sometimes, although he does acknowledge that they do good. He also has bad taste in fashion. * Captain Kabelo (Voiced by: Steven Wright) Head commissioner & captain of the Los Angeles Police Department who initially doesn't trust the Animals, particularly due to the lack of evidence that Dragaunus even existed in the first place. While he still doesn't like them, eventually they come to terms when he helped Wildwing retake the Pond when the Saurians took their headquarters. * Carlos and Macy (Voiced by: Rob Paulsen and Mary Jo Catlett) Nosedive's seemingly only human friends who dress like punk rockers. They run the comics store called "Captain Comics," of which Nosedive is a frequent customer. They were the first people that they met on Earth. Carlos is male, Macy is female. * Brick Backer (Voiced by: Rob Paulsen) Brick is an young orphan and boy genius in his early teens. He is a big fan of the Animals and is particularly fond of Mallory. He proves to be a big help to the Animals. * Dr. McSuggler (Voiced by: John Lithgow) A scientist and friend of Taylor's. He turned his back on humanity when they abused his inventions. However, he does help the Animals stop the energy creatures. Category:Television